Fright Fest
by Nashida
Summary: Looks like someone else is about to get a flying lesson...
1. The Big Plan

Author's note: Can't find my old story: A Mysterious Past? No use looking: I deleted it. Why, you ask? Because it stank! It all came out wrong! So, here's a new story:Jenna and her Yami(Nashida) teamed up with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik in an attempt to drag 3 other Yamis to Six Flags New England. Sounds simple, doesn't it? But what happens when you try to go in the middle of their Fright Fest? You get thrills, chills, spills, and a lot of laughs! Enjoy! (Romance may be added in future chapters)  
  
Yami: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (I wish she did), Six Flags, any rides they happen to go on, Fright Fest, Holiday Inn( I wish she owned that too), etc. She does own Jenna and herself. R&R! ***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
(Jenna, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are at the Kame Game Shop. Yugi and Ryou are listening attentively to Jenna, while Malik is obsessed with the ice cubes in his drink.Again.)  
  
Jenna: We could do that giant maze thing..  
  
Yugi: Nah, we did that last year  
  
Ryou: And the year before that..  
  
Jenna: Okay, how about Nee Walla's (spelling?) Haunted Forest?  
  
Yugi: No, that would probably scare Yami too much. What with all the zombies, and ghosts and everything.  
  
Jenna: So, he is a zombie. When he doesn't drink his coffee,anyway.  
  
Ryou: *snicker*  
  
Yugi: I wish there was something we could do, something we haven't done yet, would be fun for us and our Yamis, you know. We need a change.  
  
Ryou: Bakura got a kick out of that haunted forest,though. I think it was because Yami Yugi proved to be a big chicken. That was funny, though.  
  
Yugi: I know. It took me forever to convince hin that there were no zombies in his soul room.*snicker* He even begged me to plug in a nightlight.  
  
Malik: Maybe we'll find a commercial or something.(flicks on T.V.)  
  
Pegasus on T.V.: Hello there. Do you wish there was something fun you could do? Something that both of your halves could agree on? Something that you haven't done yet? Do you need a change?  
  
Jenna, Yugi, Ryou, Malik: (nodding)  
  
Pegasus: Do you think I just read your minds? It's very possible, you know.  
  
Malik:O_O He just read my mind?  
  
Pegasus: No. I read everyone else's minds. Yours was..errm..blank.  
  
Malik: Ohh........ no one cares about ice cubes...  
  
Pegasus: Then come on down to Six Flags, New England! (voice suddenly becomes eerie) If you dare...muahahhahahah!  
  
Jenna: Are you guys thinking...  
  
Malik: What I'm thinking?  
  
Jenna: : No one really cares about Ice Cubes!  
  
Malik: TT_TT I care about ice cubes.....  
  
Yugi, Ryou: Yep!  
  
Jenna: Then it's settled. I'll arrange hotel accommodations, tickets, and..OOH! Does anyone here drink Coca Cola?(A/N: Oops, I don't own this either..)  
  
Yugi: Yami does. I like Pepsi better, though(A/N: how many times have I used that word?)  
  
Malik: *Gasp* ARE YOU QUESTIONING THE AUTHORITY OF THE COKE!?!  
  
Yugi: *small voice* No...  
  
Jenna: -_-u are we through? Anyway, if Yugi brings in 4 cans,  
  
Yugi: Empty?  
  
Jenna: Duh! we can get a discount of up to $12 on our tickets!  
  
Ryou: But what about our Yamis?  
  
Jenna:They get the senior discount.^_^  
  
Yami, Bakura, Marik, Nashida: HEY!  
  
Malik: What will the rest of us do?  
  
Jenna: Pack up tonight, then we can meet outside Yugi's at...ooh..hmmmm..How does 10:00 sound for everyone?  
  
Everyone else: Just Fine!  
  
Jenna: Okay then. See you tomorrow! *******************************************************  
  
Yami: : You gave me the senior discount! TT_TT That's mean...  
  
Aww, don't get upset..it's going to get better, I promise.  
  
Yami: it will? ^__^ All Right! Please R&R, so I can see if she's telling the truth or not! 


	2. Later that night

Yay! I got so many nice reviews that I've decided to keep going! Yami B, do the disclaimer, pwease?  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Okay...(pulls out Bakura's favorite torture device) Do it, or Baby here gets it.   
  
Bakura: O_OU Uh, Nashida does not own Yu-gi-oh, Six Flags, Dodge Caravan, Burger King, Holiday Inn, any rides, Funny Bunny...errm, Funny Bunny? Why is he in the story?  
  
You'll see...On with the fic!  
  
****************************************************  
  
( At Pegasus's castle[yeah, she is his daughter.That's where the Funny Bunny thing comes from])  
  
Jenna: Are ya all set, Nash?  
  
Nashida: Yep. Lessee, pry bar for getting Yami out of doorways...prodder for getting him into ride lines...embarrasssing pics from the Christmas party to torture with...^_^ Yep, I'm all set!  
  
Jenna: o_oU Umm, I think I'm set..except for one thing...ahh, two..  
  
Nashida: And those are...?  
  
Jenna: My Yami Voodoo doll(pulls out tiny chibi Yami plushie and pins) and Papa's Funny Bunny plushie.  
  
Nashida: I understand the voodoo thing( pulls out her own doll). Only I use steak knives ^__^. But what's with Funny Bunny?  
  
Jenna: -_-U Papa made me. He said that way, he'd be with me, wherever I went. He also said I should have it in the car to protect me from getting into an accident.  
  
  
  
Nashida: ^_^ That's so cute... Your dad has to stop drinking wine. It's getting to his head.  
  
Jenna: I wonder if the others are having as easy a time as we are?.....  
  
( At the Kame Game shop)  
  
( Yugi is on the floor, trying his hardest to coax a unwilling Yami out from under his bed. Yugi's all packed. Yami's shaking violently, making the bed itself shake.)  
  
Yugi: Okay, two questions. One, what are you so afraid of? And two..how did you manage to fit under my bed..?  
  
Yami:(timidly) A-A-And here are your answers. 1: You said it was in the middle of their Halloween gig, and unless you don't remember Nee Wollah's Haunted Forest a couple years ago... And 2: I have my ways ^_^..  
  
Yugi: But it's just a bunch of people in costume that get paid to scare you. You're not going to get killed, and nothing bad is going to happen to you. Besides, Jenna is going. She arranged the whole thing.  
  
Yami: (still timidly) But it's so creepy, and gross, and...Did you say Jenna was going? o^_^o  
  
Well, now that changes everything! (Attempts to crawl out from under bed, blushing) If I go, I can protect her from any danger that threatens her! (A/N: Unless you haven't guessed by now, Yami has a major crush on Jenna. More on my website.)  
  
Yugi: That's the spirit! 'Gotcha!'  
  
( At Ryou's house)  
  
( Bakura is struggling with his suitcase when Ryou comes in.)  
  
Bakura: Can't keep...suitcase..shut...much..longer....  
  
Ryou: What's wrong? Oh I see..let me at it..(goes to shut suitcase)  
  
Suitcase: *click!*  
  
Ryou: What did you put in there anyway? o_O You're not bringing your torture devices, are you?  
  
Bakura: ^_^U Well.....  
  
Ryou: -_-U Why am I not surprised.....  
  
( At Malik's house)  
  
( Malik is just finishing his packing. Marik is sitting in his bed, sulking.)  
  
Marik: Why do I have to go? I was invited. That doesn't mean I have to show up.  
  
( Malik is hardly paying attention at all while he hums a little song to himself.)  
  
Marik: Yoo-hoo! Do you hear me?  
  
Malik: (singing) Back to back, belly to belly, well I don't give a damn 'cuz I sung that already...(A/N: I do not own the Vineyard Sound, but I sure wish that I did!)  
  
Marik: (shaking his head) -_-U I've lost him. He's in his own little world. At least he didn't bring up ice cubes again..  
  
Malik: ^_^ ICE CUBES!!!!  
  
Marik: O_OU Me and my big ol' mouth.  
  
(Back at Peggy's castle)  
  
Jenna and Nashida: Nah....  
  
*****************************  
  
Yami: Alright. It's bad enough that you gave me the senior discount, but now you made me seem like a coward! That's going too far!  
  
Hush up..  
  
Yami: Make me!  
  
Alright...(pulls out Yami voodoo doll and pokes it with a needle square in the middle of its chest.)  
  
Yami:O_O AIEE! That hurts!(falls on the floor, twitching)  
  
Hee-hee..this was a good investment..Please R&R! 


	3. The Car Ride

Yay! Another Review! That means that I will keep going! Lessee...who hasn't done the disclaimer yet...Yugi, how about you do it this time?  
  
Yugi: Okay, but can I use your Yami voodoo doll afterwards?  
  
Sure!  
  
Yugi: Yay! Nashida does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Police,Dodge Caravan, Burger King, Six Flags, Fright Fest, Nee Wollah's, Holiday Inn,etc. She does own herself and Jenna. Now, may I?  
  
Here you go.(hands him voodoo doll.)  
  
Yugi: Yes....(starts low, evil laughter)  
  
Bakura: Hey! That's my laugh!  
  
Yugi: Who cares...On with the Fic!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ch.3-The Car Ride  
  
( Everyone has met outside Yugi's place,waiting for Jenna to show up. Marik hardly looks thrilled to go, and Malik is still singing about ice cubes.)  
  
Yami: (panicked): How do I look? Is my hair all right? Does my breath smell bad? Is there a stain anywhere? Is my...  
  
Yugi: OMG! SHUT UP! It's just Jenna!  
  
Yami: I know...o^_^o  
  
Ryou: Um, why was he like that just now?  
  
Yugi: He has a major crush on Jenna. He doesn't have the courage to tell her, though(A/N: Uh-oh, here I go again...).  
  
Marik: Why am I not surprised......-_-U  
  
( A gray Dodge Caravan pulls up to the Game Shop. Jenna and Nashida are both in it.)  
  
Jenna: Sorry we took so long! Nashida wanted a Coolatta, and she...kinda threatened me...  
  
Nashida: Well, it's like I always say: You do, or you die. ^_^  
  
Marik: Yeah, Nashida! ^_^  
  
Nashida:(disgusted): Down Boy...  
  
Jenna: Okay, everyone, throw your stuff in the back and we'll get going!  
  
( Marik grabs his suitcase and hurls it at Yami's back. Needless to say, it hit it's target.)  
  
Yami: O_O OW!! That hurt! (turns to look at Marik) You little...o-ox( A/N:Look! I taught myself how to do those veiny things! FWEE!)  
  
Marik: :razzz: =P  
  
Bakura: :singing: I'll always be King of Pain...:bursts into laughter:(A/N: I already said I don't own The Police....)  
  
Yami: Rrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Jenna: You take everything too literal...-_-U I meant put your stuff in the back of the car...  
  
( Obediantly everyone puts their luggage in the back of the car and gets in. Yami climbs into the front with Jenna[gee, wonder why...], Yugi and Ryou sit in the middle with Nashida[who threw a fit because she didn't get to drive], and Malik sat between Bakura and Marik. Perhaps that wasn't a good idea...)  
  
*( A few minutes later)*  
  
(Yugi, Nashida, and Ryou have found room for a card game. Yami is watching curiously.)  
  
Ryou(to Nashida): Got any 3s?  
  
Nashida: Go Fish...? I still don't get it...  
  
Yami: You're telling me. The cards don't look like fish to me.  
  
Everyone else: :big sweatdrop:  
  
Yami: So how far away are we now, Jenna? :tries hard not to show her he's blushing. Again.:  
  
Jenna: We've got quite a ways to go, bud. You'd better get comfortable.  
  
Yami: :dreamily: She called me "bud"!...O^_^O mmmmmmm......  
  
Nashida: :rolls eyes: Oh brother.....  
  
* A few hours later*  
  
Nashida: Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall...  
  
Yami: Did you know Egyptians were the first to make beer?   
  
(Everyone exchanges hushed "I didn't know that"s and "Wow"s)  
  
Marik: So that's why the Pharaoh never makes sense...He's always drunk!  
  
Everyone:(Including Yami) :laughing:  
  
Yami: Hahaha...HEY!  
  
Jenna: This is gonna be a long ride....-_-U  
  
*a couple more hours*  
  
Yugi: I'm getting hungry. Can we stop?  
  
Jenna: I think we passed a Burger King. We can stop there.  
  
(She gets a few nods. )  
  
Jenna: Bakura, are you and the others okay back there? I haven't heard a sound out of you since we left(Which is a first, usually you're arguing).   
  
Marik: We're fine.^_^ :Under his breath: First rest stop, take over car and tie her to luggage rack!  
  
Bakura: :nod:  
  
(Jenna pulls up to the drive-through window, which is very long)  
  
Jenna: o_O Okay...Plan B...  
  
( A few minutes later, outside Jenna's car)  
  
Jenna: Gentlemen,(gets death glare from Nashida)...and lady, this may be the toughest moment in your lives...afterlives for some of you.  
  
Nashida, Yami, Bakura, Marik: :nodding:  
  
Jenna: :continuing: This may also be one of the toughest challenges you'll face on this trip, with the exception of Yami.  
  
Yami: o-oX Knock it off.....  
  
Jenna: Our main goal: to get inside that store and grab lunch. The problems: Rabid fan girls, rabid fan guys(A/N: Hey, they are out there. Did I mention that there would be mild yaoi in this? Guess not...),The fact that half of us are Egyptians who probably don't know what they're doing, except for Nashida, who seems well educated with current customs.  
  
Yami, Bakura, Malik: :give death glare as Nashida razzes them.:  
  
Jenna: And with that, I bid all of you, good luck. (She, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all step backwards.)  
  
Ryou: We'll be waiting here for you when you get back..alive...^_^  
  
N,Y,B,M: Hey! Now wait a minute!  
  
Malik: :gives them a push through the door: Bye....Bye!  
  
(Only sounds are Yami's small whimpers of "Do I have to..?" and Bakura's "If we do, you do." Then they are drowned out by customers.)  
  
****************************************  
  
Ha-ha, a cliffhanger! That means you'll have to review before I go any further! What's going to happen to our favorite Egyptians?  
  
(Yami hobbles in on crutches. A cast is on his left leg. He is also decked out in bandages.)  
  
Ooh...awwww....what happened?  
  
Yami: It's called "what happens when you let my hikari loose with a voodoo doll that looks just like me!"  
  
Awww, come here..(huggles him gently) i won't do that again..Wanna pick on Tomb Robber?  
  
Yami: Oh, would I ever! :sneers at Bakura: Please R&R! 


	4. Burger King and Rabid Fan Girls!

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay...I actually went to Six Flags the other day!   
  
Jenna: Was it fun?  
  
Actually, it was! And, unfortunately for Yami, it gave me new ideas on what to write.  
  
Yami: Uh-oh....  
  
Now, because it was so late, while I do the disclaimer, Yami will give me 40 lashes!  
  
Ryou: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Huh? Oh yeah, the Rabid Fan girls! Lessee...We have Jay and Kristina!! Congrats, girls!  
  
Malik: [dons announcer's voice] Jay is a Bakura-loving fan-girl, which could spell certain doom for our graverobber friend.  
  
Bakura: [gulps]  
  
Malik: And Kristina, a Marik-Loving fan-girl vampire whose wardrobe consists mostly of green, including her hair and eyes. Gets really hyper off of Pixie Stix? Ooh...[evil laugh]  
  
Marik: Hey HEY! That laugh is copyrighted!  
  
And so is the used-to-be-long-but-is-now-more-compact disclaimer I am about to do! Start whipping, Yami!  
  
Yami: : ( Do I have to? I don't want to hurt you....  
  
Awww...isn't he sweet?  
  
Everyone: Aww.....  
  
But I have to learn my lesson about procrastinating, so start whipping! [Yami hesitantly starts whipping] I do not -ow!- own Yu-Gi-Ow!-, as a matter of fact -ow!-, I own nothing -ow!- except for Nashida and -ow!- Jenna!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
IN OUR LAST CHAPTER:  
  
Jenna: Gentlemen,(gets death glare from Nashida)...and lady, this may be the toughest moment in your lives...afterlives for some of you.  
  
Nashida, Yami, Bakura, Marik: :nodding:  
  
Jenna: :continuing: This may also be one of the toughest challenges you'll face on this trip, with the exception of Yami.  
  
Yami: o-oX Knock it off.....  
  
Jenna: Our main goal: to get inside that store and grab lunch. The problems: Rabid fan girls, rabid fan guys(A/N: Hey, they are out there. Did I mention that there would be mild yaoi in this? Guess not...),The fact that half of us are Egyptians who probably don't know what they're doing, except for Nashida, who seems well educated with current customs.  
  
Yami, Bakura, Malik: :give death glare as Nashida razzes them.:  
  
Jenna: And with that, I bid all of you, good luck. (She, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all step backwards.)  
  
Ryou: We'll be waiting here for you when you get back..alive...^_^  
  
N,Y,B,M: Hey! Now wait a minute!  
  
Malik: :gives them a push through the door: Bye....Bye!  
  
(Only sounds are Yami's small whimpers of "Do I have to..?" and Bakura's "If we do, you do." Then they are drowned out by customers.)  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
(Inside the restaurant)  
  
[ Bakura and Marik are looking around worriedly. Yami is as cool as a cucumber, and Nashida is off flirting with the guy behind the register.]  
  
Yami: So far, so good. I don't see any rabid fan-girls anywhere.[glances at Nashida] Except for the fan-guy Nashida is flirting with...  
  
Bakura: Do you see them anywhere?  
  
Marik: No...not yet...  
  
Jay: Ohmigod! There he is!   
  
Girls: (screaming)  
  
Bakura: Uh-Oh....  
  
Marik: Hah!   
  
[Yami turns around and spots Bakura running away from a group of screaming girls]  
  
Yami: [shouting] Look who's the scared fool now!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP!  
  
Marik: At least it's him, not me. I'm still ...erm..alive..  
  
Yami: (chuckling) Think Again. [points to Kristina]   
  
Marik: Oh, come on, what harm could she cause? It's just a girl...girl-vampire...dressed in green(and my least favorite color is green)...eating several Pixie Stix..[A/N: ^_____^ heh-heh...] and getting sugar high...oh,no...   
  
Yami: Oh, yeah...  
  
Marik: [backing away] Keep away..keep away..keep away...AIIEE! [starts running as Kristina chases after him madly]  
  
Yami: I guess it's up to me....-_-U Again...  
  
( Back outside)  
  
Ryou: I'm here without you, baby, but you're still with me in my dreams..and tonight girl, it's only you and me...[A/N: I don't own Three Doors down. But I sure wish I did!]  
  
Jenna: Ooh! I love that song! ^_^ You have that CD?  
  
Ryou: No. Yugi burned me a copy.  
  
Yugi: I'd be happy to burn you one, too, if you want.  
  
( They turn to see Yami coming out of the building with several bags in his hands. No one else is with him.)  
  
Jenna: Where are the others? (She grabs a couple of the bags before Yami drops them.)  
  
Yami: Oh. Thanks. They're still inside. Both Tomb Robber and Pyromaniac have their hands full at the moment. :snickers: It was actually pretty funny..You see...  
  
( Bakura and Marik burst out of the building, covered in kiss marks, sugar from Pixie Stix, and are battered beyond limits. In fact, they are so torn up that 'm not even going to describe it. We'll just say "they're a mess" and leave it at that.)  
  
Yugi: Whoa. What happened to you?  
  
Yami: Told ya!  
  
Bakura : O_O IT WAS HORRIBLE! THE SCREAMING! THE KISSING! THE PIXIE STIX!  
  
Marik: [in fetal position]: No more kissing, no more kissing, no more kissing, no more kissing, no more kissing....0_0  
  
Everyone else: O_OU  
  
Malik: I have to say, I've never seen him like that...  
  
(Ryou grabs his camera and snaps a picture of his yami as pale as a sheet)  
  
Ryou: Great Scott...that's one for the record books...  
  
Jenna: Where's Nashida?  
  
Yami: Last I saw her, she..  
  
(Before he could finish, Nashida comes skipping out of the building, beaming.)  
  
Nashida: ^______________^  
  
Jenna: o_o My yami..  
  
Yami: o_o Skipping...  
  
Ryou: o_o Great Scott....that's unheard of..  
  
Marik: O_Ox GREAT SCOTT!?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! GREAT SCOTT THIS, GREAT SCOTT THAT! THE H*** WITH GREAT SCOTT!!!!  
  
Ryou: ;_; Don't yell at me...  
  
Jenna: Yeah, don't yell at him. Unless you want me to sic Nashida on you again...  
  
Marik: O-O  
  
Nashida: I'm so lucky! The guy behind the register gave me his number! ^_____^  
  
Jenna: Lucky you! What's his name?  
  
Nashida: Jack...o^_^o  
  
Jenna: You'll share him, right?  
  
Yami: [softly] No.... ;_;  
  
Nashida: Of course.....not!  
  
Jenna: Rats...  
  
Yami: =) Phew!  
  
The apparently never-ending ride continues....  
  
***************************************************  
  
Yami: ;_; 38...39...40...There. You've had your 40 lashes. Please don't ever make me do that again...that hurt me more than it hurt you...  
  
Well, actually...(rubs fanny) Ow. that still smarts.  
  
And I won't. Oh, and if you didn't get a chance to be in this part of the story, don't worry. There will be more chances when they get to the hotel and Six Flags! me skipping...never thought I would see the day...Big reader review thank you coming up next chapter, as well as... well, you, my faithful readers (unless most of you have given up hope on me), will have to wait. not as long this time, I promise..  
  
Yami: R&R! Pwease? 


	5. Very important Author's note!

Author's note: This story is true. I'm not kidding.  
  
Yami: :gasps: You're not?!? Are you trying to tell me that this whole thing of yours is true, not some random folly from a sugar high?  
  
You can stop now...-_-x Yes, my loyal readers...it is all true. I've been there two times now, and at the exact same time of year, too. The whole Holiday Inn thing, however, happened last year. I didn't stay there this year.  
  
Yugi: Why not?  
  
I found fault with it. The pool was too cold, the supposed hot tub was too cold, the beds were uncomfortable...ugh....So the Holiday In the YGO cast is going to will be a little better than that.  
  
Ryou: And the park itself?  
  
Oh, that's where I'm getting all my ideas from: real-life experiences. Every last ride i went on will be seen(or at least mentioned) in the story. And poor little Yami will be on all of them!  
  
Yami: :gulps:   
  
So to make this really, really short, I'll just say everything in this story is and was true, except for the YGO cast. They were never there. In fact, contrary to popular belief, They probably would never get there, even if their lives depended on it.  
  
YGO cast: HEY!! We could too!  
  
Right.....anyway, just wanted to make that clear before the story goes any further. And if you want to follow them around the hotel or Six Flags, send a review or e-mail me! 


	6. Holiday InnAt Last!

Hello everyone! Yes, it's been a while since I uploaded a decent chapter...  
  
Yami: I'll get the whip...  
  
Bakura: Oh, can I do it? Please, please please, please?  
  
No! No whipping! It's not necessary!  
  
Yami: Awwww...-_-  
  
Bakura: Rats.  
  
Yugi: Lookee what I can do! [starts typing]  
  
Everyone watches  
  
Yugi: )) CRAYOLA) ) ] ^_^ Ta-da!  
  
Yami: Nice job...I guess...  
  
Okay, that was completely random, but I'm tired of talking, so let's go on. I don't own anything. On w/ the fic! P.S: I'm upping the rating, just to be safe, from now on.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
( The gang is continuing their seemingly endless car ride. The only seating changes are that Yami is now driving, and Jenna is resting peacefully in the seat next to him. Yami is having issues with paying attention to the road, because he apparently can't stop staring at her. Needless to say, he gets a few unwanted comments from fellow drivers.)  
  
Driver: My grandma drives better than you!  
  
Yami: Screw you!  
  
Driver: [gives him middle finger]  
  
Yami: [returns curse] Back at ya!  
  
Jenna: ( is starting to wake up) Yami....Yami, what's going on?  
  
Yami: Stupid (bleep)-ing (bleep), not my (bleep)-ing fault, I don't know how to drive a (bleep)-ing car, (BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP) [rolls down window] Turd-flinging monkey slut! (A/N: Thankees, Josh! ^__^)  
  
Jenna: O_OU Um...  
  
Yami: (bleep)-ing slut...[notices Jenna is awake] oO_Oo Jenna! I...uh...didn't know you were...uh...  
  
Jenna: Pull over.  
  
Yami: But....  
  
Jenna: I SAID PULL OVER!! O-OX  
  
[Yami obediantly pulls over into breakdown lane. Jenna switches seats with him, then pulls Yugi Into the seat next to her, forcing Yami between Ryou and Nashida]  
  
Yami: Why is Yugi up front? He'll get killed by the air bag!  
  
Jenna: Well, at least he won't shout insults out the window like a certain Pharaoh did just a few minutes ago....  
  
Yami: [blushes]  
  
Yugi: I can't see......  
  
Jenna: There's nothing to see out there..just a huge line of traffic..that seems to go on for miles...  
  
Yami: [looking out window]: Hey Bakura, Marik, are those friends of yours?  
  
Bakura: What do you mean?  
  
Yami: See for yourself..[points out window ]  
  
Bakura: O_OU Oh, no.. Marik, they're back...  
  
Marik: Who's back?  
  
Bakura: Them! They're following us!  
  
Marik: Who's them?  
  
Bakura: You numbskull! [points out window at green car] THERE! THEM!  
  
Marik: Oh..... AAAHH!  
  
Jay: Yoo-hoo! Hey there big boy!  
  
Bakura: Go away!  
  
Ryou: Hey, that's no way to treat a girl....  
  
Bakura: But it's a...  
  
Ryou: I don't care if it's a fan-girl! They deserve some respect!  
  
Jenna, roll down their window, please?  
  
B,M: NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: [rolls down both her own window and Bakura's window]: You guys want to talk to them?  
  
Jay+Kristina: YES! AIIEE!  
  
Jenna: Actually, if you want, you can have them...  
  
Marik: Oh no!!  
  
Jay: Really?  
  
Jenna: Yeah, they're no use to me anyways. They've been sitting back there like two lumps on a log.  
  
Nashida: Nice analogy, dear...  
  
Jenna: Thanks.  
  
Nashida: -_-U I was being sarcastic....  
  
Jenna: Anyway, if they were with you two...[Jay and Kristina's friends pop out of windows]..and your buds..at least that would give them something to do.  
  
Bakura+Marik:NO!!![grab each other and start hugging like 3-year olds. Yami snaps piccie of them]  
  
Bakura: Are people ever going to stop taking pictures of me?  
  
Jay: [snaps piccie]  
  
Bakura: Guess not....[suddenly realizes why they are taking pictures] MARIK! You gaybird! Let go of me!  
  
Marik: Don't yell at me...You were doing it yourself.  
  
Kristina: Thanks for the offer, but if we don't hurry, we'll be late for our reservation.  
  
Yami: Where are you guys staying?  
  
Kristina: Holiday Inn...  
  
Yugi: [starts singing] We were chilling at the Holiday Inn...(A/N: Gotta love that song...don't own it)^_^  
  
Yami: That's funny. That's where we're staying!  
  
Jay+Kristina: YAAAH!  
  
Yami: O_O Alright, exactly how many crates of Pixie Stix do you have in that trunk of yours...?  
  
Marik: They're staying...  
  
Bakura: Where we're staying...?  
  
Yami: :D Yep...That should be fun for you guys...  
  
Jay: And tomorrow we're going to Six Flags!  
  
Malik: So are we!  
  
Jenna: Hey! Maybe we can "double up!" We could go together!  
  
Nashida: Oh puh-lease...You actually think they're going to want to come along with you and a bunch of loser hikaris, a drunken Pharaoh, and two chickenish pyromaniacs?  
  
Jay: Why not? What do you say, Kris?  
  
Kristina: Sure!  
  
Nashida: -_-U Why am I not surprised by this?  
  
Jenna: Alright, then follow us. We're almost at the exit!  
  
Yugi: Yippee! ^___^  
  
*********LATER  
  
(Jenna and Jay went inside the hotel to check off their reservations, leaving Kristina and the rest of Jenna's car outside. Bakura and Marik are childishly hiding behind their hikaris)  
  
Bakura: She's gonna hurt us...she's gonna hurt us... I know she's gonna hurt us...  
  
Kristina: :grins evilly:  
  
Marik: Not us. only you.  
  
Bakura: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks...I always knew I could count on my friends to help me in trouble...  
  
Marik: Well, you're welcome.   
  
Bakura: -_-U  
  
(Jenna and Jay walk out of the building, room keys in hand.)  
  
Jenna: Okay, gang, grab your stuff out of the back(sees Marik reaching for Yami's back again)...of the car...(Marik stops and blushes) and follow us. We'll show you where our rooms are.  
  
( They follow the girls inside, carrying last bag they brought with them.)  
  
Nashida: Wait, Jenna, you forgot this!(throws Funny Bunny plushie at her, snickering)  
  
Yami: (snickers, then imitates Peggy) Oh, Funny Bunny, You're so funny...Ho, ho ho...  
  
Ryou: Merry Christmas to you too, Pharaoh! ^_^  
  
Yami: Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas..too cute...Alright jenna, how are the pairings going to work out?  
  
Jenna: Well, you, Yugi, and Nashida will stay with me, Bakura and Marik will be with Jay and Kristina,since maybe then they will behave themselves..  
  
Bakura and Marik: (both gulp simultanously)  
  
Jenna: So that leaves Ryou and Malik to a room of their own. Now, Jay and Kristina, do what you want with those two, but don't go too far overboard with it, or they'll freak. Same goes for you too, Yami. Only Ra knows what you'd do to me.  
  
Yami: Awww...(pouts)Well, I'm going to check out the hot tub, if anyone wants to go with me.  
  
Jenna: Well, that's a definate plus here. I'll go with you. Actually, why don't we all go down to the pool area ourselves?  
  
Marik: Errrm...I'll stay here, thank you...  
  
Jay: Then I'll stay here with you!(hugs him)  
  
What Marik says: Get off me!  
  
What Marik feels: Hey, for a fan-girl, you're not so bad...That kinda feels good....  
  
Jenna: Uh..okay..(leaves with the others)  
  
AT THE POOL AREA  
  
  
  
( Yami is carefully getting into the hot tub, while the others are taking turns holding race competitions. Needless to say, Jenna wins most of them)  
  
Yami: Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!( Removes foot from water)  
  
Jenna: Well that's why they call them hot tubs, silly!( Climbs in with him) Hey, are you okay? you look flushed...  
  
Yami( blushing because of the way she looks in her bikini, which actually looks good on her for a change...) Ooh..uh, err..I'm fine..(moves closer)  
  
Jenna: (chuckles) Watch it, bud, I'm keeping my eye on you..  
  
What Yami's thinking: She called me bud again!  
  
What Yami's saying: You look tired. Here.( extends arm, letting her get close enough to lie on his shoulder..awww, how cute!)  
  
Jenna: Awww..thankees! ^_^(snuggles a little)So, excited for tomorrow?  
  
Yami: A little. I'm still nervous. And if I embarrass myself in front of these girls,(glances at Kristina) I'll never hear the end of it.  
  
Jenna: Well, if it will make you feel any better, you can ride with me on everything. I get scared easily, and if I don't have anyone riding with me, I don't go on. So we can scream together and forget everything.  
  
Yami: Mmm. Sounds good to me.  
  
( They soon retire to their rooms. Jenna and Yami fall peacefully asleep, with Yami's arm around her..how cute! Again!, Yugi and Nashida fell asleep at the same time, Marik and Bakura are scared silly to try and fall aslepp, and Ryou and Malik are having a Fluff party[big inside joke at camp.]. They will reach their final destination tomorrow)  
  
*****************************************  
  
Phew! That was a long one!  
  
Yami: Well, I'm liking it so far..O^_^O Jenna actually likes me!  
  
That's great, Yami..Also, Would Jay and Kristina's owners please contact me as soon as possible? I need to know if you still want to be in the plot of the story, otherwise I can remove your characters if you so request it. But they seem to add to the story rather nicely, and I would like to continue using them. Please let me know as soon as possible.  
  
Malik: R&R! 


	7. Huge Reader thank You!

Hello again, my devoted readers! Want a quick joke? Somehow the number of reviews I get matches the number of chapters I've written...That's really weird...  
  
Everyone: [laughs weakly]  
  
Well, time for some over due thanks to my reviewers...  
  
THETWOTERRORS: Hey, you posted twice! You must love me! Bakura seems to be tolerating your character a little two well (which wasn't the plan...), so maybe V.W. can help out a little...  
  
V.W.: Not a chance. I'm not going to do anything for you.  
  
Um, you didn't tell me he was this stubborn in your review...  
  
Princess Flame: Um, sorry, but Marik's been taken already. If you'll settle for Malik, that would be fine, otherwise you'll have to share him with Kristina....  
  
Kristina: [growls]  
  
Who doesn't look like she will be doing that anytime soon...  
  
Takashi2: Yep, you're in the story, and it's a good thing I ordered a lifetime supply of Pixie Stix, or this wouldn't be any fun at all!  
  
Kristina: [guzzles Pixie stix and grins]  
  
Aura Black Chan: o_O I didn't know that..this proves I don't have an actual life beyond my computer, doesn't it?And of course I'll keep going! What makes you think I'll stop? And you posted twice!  
  
Jupiter529: Yeah! Ice cubes! See, Malik, someone else does care about ice cubes!  
  
Malik: Yeah! [grabs her and starts singing the Ice Cube song, which only exists in his world....]  
  
Yami: Cuckoo...6_6  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to my beloved readers that I am having writers block, so it may be awhile before another chapter comes up. Sorry! 


	8. Jenna's Revenge!

Hello! Sorry for the extra long update.....-Yami grabs extra large whip....- O_Ou Um, no need for that this time, I have a good excuse... My computer keeps crashing on me, and I can't prevent it  
  
Joseph(my bro): Sorry. My fault.  
  
Yami: Yes, it is....-_-;  
  
...that's my reason for not updating...that and I'm losing a passion for writing all of a sudden..but I'll keep going, as my review number is larger than the chapter number, which is funny...  
  
Celtic Guardian Princess Flame: Throw Joey into the story? Why not? If it makes you happy, that's what I always say...  
  
Malik: I thought you always say "Fwee!"?  
  
Well, that too....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself and Jenna.  
  
*****************************************  
  
(Friday morning: Jenna is just waking up, and she can't find Yami anywhere. Yes, they were sleeping in the bed together.....no duh...)  
  
Jenna: Yami? Yami? Yami, where are you? Yami...?  
  
Yugi: [half-asleep] Jenna...what's going on?  
  
Jenna: Yami's gone!  
  
Nashida: Probably got so scared he ran away....:snickers:  
  
(Yami sneaks in, and tells the others to be quiet.They nod.)  
  
Jenna:[panicking]: Yami! Yami, Where'd you go?  
  
Yami: :snicker: RAWR!!!(jumps on her and wraps her in the bedding, making her a human burrito)  
  
Jenna: O_O My..god..:huff huff; Don't ever do that again....  
  
[Kristina and Marik walk in]  
  
Marik: Did we miss something good?  
  
Yami: Yeah. I just ambushed her and gave her heart failure at the same time.  
  
Marik: Rats.....that is good  
  
[Jay comes in]  
  
Jenna: Where's Bakura?  
  
Jay: Hiding.  
  
Jenna: Why?  
  
Jay: Well.....  
  
[Bakura comes into the room, stark white.]  
  
Jay: ^_^; Morning....hee-hee....  
  
Bakura: O_O SHE BIT ME LAST NIGHT! LOOK! [shows bite mark on neck]  
  
Jenna: So? I would have done the same thing.  
  
Bakura: o_o You're disgusting...  
  
[Malik and Ryou enter ]  
  
Jenna: O_O; What happened to you guys? You look..um...you look...err...  
  
Ryou: [very hyper] WehadaFluffpartylastnightwesuredid!  
  
Malik: [also very hyper]:SowegotverysugarhighfromdippingallthatstuffintotheFluff  
  
Kristina:^_^;Looks like you guys had fun..!  
  
R&M: We did!!^__________^  
  
Yami: Something tells me it's going to be a long day....-_-;  
  
LATER  
  
[Our little crew is standing outside the park gates, waiting to get in. Yami sees the spider webs and some of the gruesome things scattered around, and starts to get jittery.]  
  
Yami: Jenna, this stuff is starting to freak me out.....  
  
Jenna: Aw, come on. It's not like you haven't seen cobwebs before.  
  
Nashida: There's plenty of them in your head right now....  
  
Yami: O OX Grrrr.........  
  
Nashida: O_OU I take that back...  
  
Yugi: Hey, it's Joey!  
  
[Gang looks in the direction Yugi is pointing in to see who else but Mr. Wheeler himself.  
  
A girl they have never seen before is with him.]  
  
Joey: You guys here for that Fright Fest thing ,too?  
  
Yugi: Mmm-hmm!  
  
Yami: I wish I wasn't...  
  
Joey: Well, keep wishing! Once you get in, [voice turns eerie] you can't get out....Muahahah!  
  
Yami: O_O Eeek! [jumps on top of Jenna again]  
  
Joey: [laughing] Sorry, but I had to do that. It was too easy...Oh, did I show you my new girl, Flame? (A/N: Surprise!)  
  
Flame: Hi! Aren't these guys cool?  
  
Jay & Kristina: Heck, yeah!  
  
Jenna: [muffled because of Yami's arms]: I wish my guy was cool. But he's just a big chicken.-_-;  
  
???: You may go in now.  
  
Jenna: Where are you? I can't see....[spinning in helpless circles, trying to get Yami off of her] Look, Yami, now isn't the time for a hug.....Get off...  
  
Yami: [whimpers, then hesitantly gets off]  
  
Nashida: Looks like you're not the dog anymore, Joey.  
  
Joey. That's good. He's got a collar, and I don't.[points to neck collar Yami is always wearing.]  
  
Yami: Now that is not funny!  
  
Flame: Sit Boy! [Yami falls flat on his face]  
  
Jay: [looking at person who spoke to Jenna earlier] V.W., I didn't know you worked here...  
  
V.W.: I don't. [gets zapped by my "Behave-or-else" device] I mean, it's a summer job.  
  
Jay: But, it's October....  
  
V.W.: They extended it. Tickets please. [Jenna forks over tickets.] You can go in now.  
  
[They enter the park and pass by a strange gargoyle with an extremely long tongue(A/N: Remember seeing this, any of you? Funny-looking, wasn't it?)]  
  
Marik: Ha! Look at that! See, this is what happens when your tongue gets stuck to a lime-flavored popsicle, and after you've pulled on it for 3 hours, your tongue becomes green and 3 feet long!   
  
Bakura: o_o Really?  
  
Marik:-_-; No, dummy, I'm saying that to freak out Yami...  
  
Bakura: Oh......  
  
[They pass by the carousel, which they skip because of the annoying music....Oh, all right, they skipped it because Marik threatened to blow it up...]  
  
Yami: Hey, let's go on that one first!  
  
Marik: Oh, boy. Watch it be one of those kiddie rides...  
  
Yami: No, that coaster right there! [Points straight ahead at Thunderbolt]  
  
Marik: o_o Oh, that one.....  
  
Kristina: Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I've been on it before. I think. I can't remember. I must have been sugar high that day.  
  
Marik: Figures....-_-;  
  
Yugi: So, we going on or what?  
  
Flame: It might be smarter to start at the back of the park and work our way forward. That's what Joey does.  
  
Jenna: Do you always do what Joey does?  
  
Flame: I try to.  
  
Ryou: But how are we going to get all the way back there from here?  
  
Yami: That's how! [Points at Sky lift]  
  
Jenna: You sure you won't have a heart attack? We're going pretty high up....   
  
Yami: But it doesn't go that fast, so...no, I won't.  
  
Jenna: All right...[They get into pairs and climb into different color cars.]  
  
[In Jenna and Yami's car]  
  
Yami: Look at that view! It's gorgeous!(A/N: What is it with me and these huge words lately?)  
  
Of course,[looks at Jenna]it's not as gorgeous at something else I could mention....  
  
Jenna: Stop it....^_^  
  
[In Jay and Bakura's car]  
  
Bakura: So, what would happen if this was to come off the cable?  
  
Jay: Well, it is ball-shaped, so I'm guessing that it might just roll down the hill and squish everyone underneath us...  
  
Bakura: Oh. Wanna try it?  
  
Jay: I don't think so!  
  
[In Marik and Kristina's car]  
  
Marik: I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die....[sees Kristina whip out several Pixie stix]O_O I'm a goner I'm a goner I'm a goner....  
  
[In Ryou and Malik's car]  
  
Ryou: [looking at map] Oh, this one's a plus. And that one. And maybe that one...nah, too upside-downey.  
  
Malik: How about that one? [Points at Scream]  
  
Ryou: Oh, definately that one. It's just a big elevator. Yami might not be scared of that one.  
  
[In Joey and Flame's car]  
  
Flame: [glances at Scream] Oh, that's a little scary-looking, isn't it? Joey? Joey!  
  
Joey: So bored...can't focus...need thrill...[sees cyclone] ^_^ Now that's what I'm talking about!  
  
[In Yugi and Nashida's car]  
  
Yugi: [humming]  
  
Nashida:[starts humming same tune] Oh, Ra!  
  
Yugi: What? What's wrong?  
  
Nashida: I'm humming! And I'm not supposed to hum! My reputation as a grump is at stake!  
  
Yugi: 6_6 Oh, brother...Hey, did you know if you don't get off fast enough on this ride, it will scoop you up and take you around again?  
  
Nashida: O_OU WHAT?!?  
  
[Jenna and Yami are the first to get off the sky lift.]  
  
Yami: See, Jenna? I didn't have a heart attack! [Glances up at Cyclone]O_O Alright, now I'm going to have a heart attack.  
  
Jenna: You'll be fine...  
  
Yami: You mean we're going on that?  
  
Jenna.:Of course. It's right there.  
  
Yami:[nearly faints]  
  
[Yugi and Nashida are off next.Nashida grabs Yugi and runs off the ride.]  
  
Jenna: o_ou What was that about?  
  
Yugi: I told her if she didn't get off fast enough, it would scoop her up and take her back again.  
  
[giggles] What's with Yami?  
  
Jenna:[holding Yami up] I told him we were riding the Cyclone.  
  
Yugi: Well, are we?  
  
Jenna:[still struggling with Yami] Yep.  
  
Yugi & Nashida: Nice!  
  
Yami:[comes to] No![faints again]  
  
Jenna: We'll just wait for the others, then we'll get in line.  
  
[Once the others got off the lift(even though it took a bit of negotiating to get Marik off the ride....Marik:"I don't wanna go! Keep me away from her!"), they got in line for the Cyclone. Yami is taking his time going up through the line, reading all the signs and safety warnings before getting on.]  
  
Yami: Oh. Look. See, it says,"Do not ride if you have heart problems."  
  
Jenna: So?  
  
Yami: My heart is pounding. That counts as a heart problem. So I can't ride.  
  
Others: [stifling laughter]  
  
Jenna: Yami...  
  
Yami: But, Jenna! It's so big, and fast, and...  
  
Marik: We're next.  
  
Yami: Oh, no! Jenna, please don't do this to me! Come on, now! You know I love you, and I-I-I...well, I....  
  
Jenna: Look. Get your goofy butt in the seat, or I'll have Nashida do it for me.  
  
Nashida: [cracks knuckles]  
  
Yami: Alright, Alright! I'm going! I'm not going to like it, though.....[climbs in] I'm so scared......  
  
Jenna: It's okay...poor guy...[takes his hand] Here. Now we'll both be scared together.  
  
[Car starts going up the hill]  
  
Yami: Thanks, Jenna. I always can count on you-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! [ Car goes down the hill] Woah! Ahh! Hey! This is fun!  
  
Jenna:[looking completely freaked out] Oh my god! I think I'm gonna die!  
  
Yugi & Malik: Wahoo!  
  
[After the train pulls into the station]  
  
Yami: Whoo! That was fun!  
  
Jenna: Yeah...and to think you were scared of going on.....  
  
Yami: Well, you forced me to!  
  
Jenna: Because you jumped on me this morning! That was your payback!  
  
Yami:........  
  
The fun will continue....  
  
***************************************  
  
So, there you have it. Please R&R! And no, I won't take so long to update this time.^_^; 


	9. I go Flying! Whee!

Hi again! Time for a new chapter! Man, do I love this story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jenna and myself.  
  
(After getting off of the Cyclone coaster, and after getting Joey away from the pictures of Jenna ("My God, she looks so funny! Hahahah!"), Yami decides to drag Jenna onto the Sky Coaster. Man, are we going to have an ongoing battle between these two?)  
  
Jenna: Oh, no...you're not getting me on that thing!  
  
Yami: Oh, yeah, I am!  
  
Jenna: You can't make me go on that thing! It doesn't even look safe!  
  
Yami: Yes I can! I'm the Pharaoh, remember?  
  
Bakura: 99 Oh, no...here we go with the "I'm the Supreme Ruler, everyone listen to me," stuff again....  
  
Marik: I'm enjoying this. It's amusing.  
  
Joey: Better hide, Flame. This could get messy.  
  
Flame: Why? Have you seen this before?  
  
Joey: Oh, yeah. The last one had them in stitches.  
  
Flame: That funny?  
  
Joey: No. I mean they were really in stitches. Yami had at least 16 on his face, since she tried to rip him wide open.  
  
Flame: OO Wow. And she looks so nice.  
  
Joey: Ha ha. She makes Nashida look nice. And you know how she is....  
  
Nashida: -hisses-  
  
Joey: Down, Nash...  
  
Nashida: I'm not going down, I'm going up!  
  
Joey: Yeah, yeah, you say that...OO Wait a minute, you're going on that?!?  
  
Nashida: Well, I'm bored, and I'm tired of watching Mr. and Mrs. Iron Lung scream at each other, even though it is quite amusing. So I'm going up there. Malik, come here....  
  
Malik: -inches close- Yeah..?  
  
Nashida: If I don't come off that rope alive....  
  
Malik: Yeah...?  
  
Nashida: Tell my hikari...  
  
Malik: Yeah?  
  
Nashida: She's weird.(A/N: Fairly Oddparents. Haha.)  
  
(She heads up to the line...(if that was a line, anyway, I can't remember...),and she seems to find a familiar face...)  
  
Nashida: Hey! Didn't I see you somewhere before?  
  
V.W: oo No, you didn't...  
  
Nashida: Yes I did! I never forget a face! Actually, I never remember a face, but this is the first time I've remembered.  
  
V.W.: Whatever, Dory. But you've never seen me.  
  
Nashida: Yes! Yes I have! I know it!  
  
V.W. OOU You have not. It must have been somebody else.  
  
Nashida: No sir! You are....  
  
V.W.:...Going to get on or not...?  
  
Nashida: oo Oh. Sorry. -rushes on-  
  
V.W.: -relieved- Phew!--; That was close....  
  
(On her way up, two men try to put her in a harness and helmet. Irked by this, she questions them.)  
  
Nashida: Whazzat?  
  
Guy 1: Uh, this is a helmet...  
  
Nashida: Helmet...helmet...-takes it- Tell me the ways of this helmet....  
  
Guy 2: Well, you put it on your head, and it protects it from getting hurt.  
  
Guy 1: -under his breath- If there's anything worth protecting in there...  
  
Guy 2: -snicker-  
  
Nashida: I see! This helmet will make me immortal!!!  
  
Guy 1: That's not what I....  
  
Nashida: -snatches harness- And this will make me godlike! YEAH! I feel the power surging through me!  
  
Guy 1 : I feel a headache....  
  
Nashida: Quiet, mortal! Hoist me up!  
  
(They start pulling her up to the top of the arch. Nashida looks down at everyone)  
  
Nashida: Hello, tiny ant people! Hello, dumb hikari of mine! Hello, Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: (upon hearing the word 'pharaoh') Yes, that is what they call me, and...(notices Nashida is missing) Where's Nash? (looks up) HOLY RA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!  
  
Nashida: Commiting suicide!  
  
Yami: Okay.  
  
Nashida: Don't you feel the least bit sorry?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Nashida: Damn you...  
  
Yami: :p  
  
Nashida: When are they gonna let it drop...? (cord is released) Ahhhh! I'm falling!  
  
Yami: That's what is supposed to happen!  
  
Nashida: No, I really am falling!!  
  
Yami: Whaddaya mean...(looks up again) Oh Ra, Some One catch her!  
  
(Everyone runs around, trying to catch the panicked yami. Marik successfully catches her, much to Jay's dislike)  
  
Nashida: Phew! that was close...  
  
(guys come down)  
  
Nashida: You fools! You told me that this armor would make me immortal! You lie!  
  
Guy 1: No we didn't. You just assumed that we did.  
  
Guy 2: And in order for it to work the way it should, you had to have it PROPERLY FASTENED.  
  
Guy 1: Which you didn't....  
  
Guy 2: So don't go blaming us for your dumb mistakes.  
  
(Guys leave. Nashida looks around for Yami and Jenna.)  
  
Nashida: Where's the Pharaoh? And my hikari?  
  
Ryou: Jenna is getting her just desserts on Yami, at the other end of the park.  
  
Nashida: Ooh, I wanna see! How will we get over there?  
  
Ryou: That. (points at Skylift)  
  
Nashida: Let's go! I don't want to miss it!  
  
(they quickly get in line and hurry over to....)

You want to see what Jenna has planned for Yami? Will our other friends make it there in time? Will I actually do it in less than a 6-month wait period (my bad...;)? Stay tuned! 


	10. Jenna's prank

And now...the long-awaited Jenna's Prank!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jenna and Nashida.

-

We last left off with everyone else trying to find Jenna and Yami. Where were they exactly? That's...actually a good question...

Yami: Jenna, where are we? (A/N: Gee, I think I just asked that question...) He can't see where he is going. Jenna has him blind-folded, and is attempting to lead him somewhere. It's kinda dark. You know I don't like the dark.

Jenna: Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. leads him down stairs into Superhero City, or...whatever the area is called.

Yami: I'm going down stairs now. I know that much.

She continues to lead him along. Superman rolls right by them, making Yami jump a little

Yami: What was that? I can't see it! I'm afraid!

Jenna: Under her breath Then you're in for it after we get there..

gets him into line for Superman

Yami: Are we there yet?

Jenna: Sorta...

They move through line, getting odd glances from people.

Yami: Yet?

Jenna: Almost...

They are at the front of the line, awaiting the next ride. The coaster comes in and the people exit it.

Yami: What's going on?

Jenna doesn't answer him. She sits him in one of the cars closer to the front, not getting in herself. As the coaster moves out, she quickly pulls the bandanna off of his eyes and exits the ride. She is greeted by the others.

Marik: What were you doing in there?

Nashida: Yeah, spill the beans already! What are you doing to the Pharaoh?

Jenna: You'll see soon enough. Just watch.

Back on the coaster

Yami: Jenna? Jenna, where are you? Where am I? feels the car moving Oh, no big deal. I'm on a ride. Ha ha, nice try, Jenna. Takes more than that to get one past me. coaster starts going up the enormously large hill. And up the hill we go! This is kinda fun! it's a quarter of the way up now Yeah...kinda fun...and we're not even at the top yet...

Back on the ground

Nashida: There he is! I can see him! gets ready to shout to him, gets stopped by Jenna

Marik: Let the guy have a little fun...grins Do it when he's near the top...

Jenna: My plan exactly...

Back on the coaster

Yami: who is now halfway up the hill Grips handrail tightly I thought it would have dropped by now...

Back on ground

Jenna: noticing the coaster is near the top Hey, Yami! waves

Back on coaster

Yami: hears Jenna Hello, Jenna waves, looks down at the very far away ground A-a-a-a-a! goes white Oh, no! How dare you-goes down hill-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u! goes up next hill AAAH!

Jenna: C'mon! Let's follow him! They follow the terrified Pharaoh as best as they can, they can spot him easily on account of his pale, white face. He nears the end of the ride

Nashida: Let's wait for him by the exit and see what happens.

Gang waits for Yami at the exit. No Yami.

Marik: Where is he? It can't take that long to get off a ride. Unless...snickers he forgot how to unbuckle a seatbelt already...

Nashida: Easy you. gives him a playful nudge

Kristina: growl

Fifteen minutes pass. Still no Yami.

Jenna: Maybe he's still inside, I guess.

fifteen more minutes pass. Still no Yami.

Jenna: Alright, I'm getting a little worried. Someone call for paramedics. I'm going inside to fish him out of there. Watch him be having heart trouble or something crazy like that.

No sooner does she get inside does she find him. He is all white, head to toe, stiff as a stick, frozen with fear. It's difficult to tell whether he is breathing or not, his body refuses to move

Jenna: Yami? Gets no response Yami, I'm sorry...I was only having a little fun...No response Yami? Yoo-hoo? waves hand in front of his eyes. He doesn't respond. Hello? She feels his neck for a pulse. It is racing. Surging is the more appropriate word for it. You even alive? He grabs her neck fiercely gagging Yeah...you're alive

Yami: B-b-barely, n-no t-t-thanks to y-y-you...

Jenna: still gagging C'mon, it was for a little fun...look on the bright side. You've conquered the toughest ride in the whole park.

Yami: letting go of her neck, she drops to the ground with an "Oof". The color returns to him, his pulse slows to normal You're right. I did do it...hugs her tightly, making her gag again. Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I feel like I can do anything!

Jenna: Gagging still If you feel like you can do anything, how about letting me out of that death grip of yours for starters?

Yami: Oh, sorry. lets her go again, gets ready to run outside

Jenna: Wait! Don't do that yet! They think you're still like I just found you. Maybe half dead.

Yami: Jenna, I'm a spirit. I'm already dead. Gets a death glare from Jenna And now I'm deader.

Jenna: That's not even a word, and you know it. Let's play a trick on them. But we gotta make it convincing.

Yami: Yeah...-grins-

moments later

Nashida: What are those two doing in there anyway? Making out?

Flame: I don't think I really want to know...

Jenna-from inside the ride- Come on! You're fine!

Yami: No! I don't wanna! Leave me alone!

Jenna: Let's go!

Yami: NO! I can't! I can't show myself in front of those guys!

Jenna: What, you afraid of making a fool of yourself?

Yami: Yes.

Jenna: You're making a fool of yourself now. Come on. starts to drag him

Yami: getting dragged Let go of me! Ouch! Hey...easy on the dragging...!

Marik: spots Yami Hey, Pharaoh! What happened?

Yami: eyes widen It was horrible! that hill! Those drops! The speed! Oh...oh...oh...big grin Can I do it again?

Marik: What the frig...?

Yami bursts out laughing, as well as Jenna, Joey, Flame, and Kristina. Marik and Nashida look at each other as if they just missed something.

Marik: What a bunch of idiots...a real man would ride that! points to Scream

Yami: Go ahead..be a real man...but I'm not paying for your funeral should something happen to you.

Well, will Marik actually get on Scream? Or will he end up chickening out and becoming more of Yami than Yami actually is?

Yami: Alright...now that wasn't funny...

Anyway, if you want to find out, please RR!


	11. More Flying Lessons

Okay, time for a new chapter. been a while, but forgive me. I've been playing "lookie-loo" at colleges for a while now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Flame, Kristina, or Jay. The three latter people have asked to be in it. Jenna and Nashida and this story plot do belong to me.

(--- 

Last time...

Jenna played an awfully cruel trick on the poor Pharaoh, by leading him blindfolded onto Superman and pulling the blindfold off before he left the station. After getting off the ride, in near cardiac arrest, Marik challenges him by saying a real man wouldn't ride that, but would ride on Scream. Yami challenges him, thus leading to this current spot in time.

Yami: Go ahead. Be a man. Get on.

Marik: I will! (gets in line.)

Kristina: Good luck, Marik! I know you can do it! (returns to the rest of the group.) When he sees that thing go up, he'll shoot out of that line like a rocket.

Malik: Good. I need my laugh of the day.

Yami: But you laughed when I...

Malik: I was making up for yesterday with that. This is for today.

Yami: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

Kristina: I don't believe it. He's getting on the ride. He's actually getting on the ride! He's...arguing with the staff?

Yami: That's Marik for you.

at the ride

Marik: I don't need to put that...that thing over my head! I'm fine! he is sitting in a seat, but refuses to put the shoulder bar on.

Attendant 1: Sir, you need to put the restraint on now, or we can't operate the ride.

Marik: (holds out Millenium Rod, it starts to glow brightly) I do not need a restraint.

Attendant 1: (monotone) You do not need a restraint.

away from the ride

Malik: I don't believe this! He's controlling their minds with the Rod!

Yami: (scoffs) It's Marik. What did you expect?

back on ride

Attendant 1: Please stay in your seats. Especially you, sir. (looks at Marik)

Marik: You'd better be watching, Pharaoh! This is how a real man rides!

away from ride

Yami: Yeah, Marik, I'll watch. (under his breath) I'll watch you chicken out.

Kristina: Hush up, you. (nudges him)

Yami: But I was just...

Kristina: HISSSSSSS...

Yami: OO...Shutting up...

back on ride

Attendant 2: Enjoy your ride. presses button

car containing Marik flies upward. Then, suddenly, it...doesn't contain Marik anymore...

Yami: Okay, I stand corrected. I won't watch him chicken out. I'll watch him get shot out of his seat.

Kristina: And I stand corrected. He didn't shoot out of the line, but out of the car...

Yami: But you were closer than I was.

Kristina: Oh, yeah. Anything to be better than you.

Yami:...You hang around Marik too much.

up in the air

Marik: (flapping his arms and singing) I believe I can fly! I was shot right through the sky! That dumb Pharaoh is so far below! Sitting down there with his dumb hoe! he arches, falls headfirst into single car on Superman, rear end exposed to the rest of the world

Yami: I believe he is sore...

Nashida: Don't say one thing more...Shit...now you've got me doing it...

Joey: Better follow him..(leads)

on Superman

Marik: (muffled) I'm moving...I'm moving...I don't know where I'm going but I'm moving...!

Person in car next to him: (reaches over and touches his butt)

Marik: (muffled) Don't touch my ass, Iroiri!

Person: That's not my name...and you've got such a nice ass...

Marik: (muffled) Oh, just shut up.

The rest of the gang gets inside to see the train pull into the station. Yami waits outside for fear of getting pushed into the ride again like last time. They all see the one car with a person on the left side and Marik's rear on the right.

Nashida: And that's the_ end _of it.

They pull him out before they can lift the lap bar (yes, he fell through the lap bar), and stand him up straight

Kristina: Feel better?

Marik: Yeah, yeah. At least I can see now. But did you see that? I flew!

Nashida: Yeah, like a rock...

Marik: (very mad) You know what? No one asked you!

Nashida: (razz)

Marik: I'm gonna go torture the Pharaoh! (runs out)

outside

Yami: Here he comes...

Marik: Hey, Pharaoh! Did you see me! I flew!

Yami: Yeah, like a rock...

Nashida: Hey, that's what I said!

Yami & Marik: You know what? No one asked you!

Nashida:...wow...I got chewed out twice...

Yami: Okay, Marik, you proved me wrong. You are a man. Now let's go.

Jenna: Yeah, let's get going. There's still more to do.

Yami: Like...?

Jenna: Did you just ask me "Like..."?

Yami: Yeah, I did. I wanna go!

Nashida: I'm gonna pick a ride now. My turn.

Marik: Well, go easy. My stomach hasn't returned yet.

Yami: (snigger)

Marik: Oh, shut up Pharaoh.

Nashida: I choose...

(-------- 

What will Nashida choose for a ride? STAY TUNED!

...until after I get back from my vacation. I'll be gone from the 16th to the 29th of June, so don't expect any updates from me until after that. R&R please!


End file.
